Not Without Me
by trishaj48
Summary: Warrick was killed and Sara came back. This story is my take on what happened the day she packed up and got ready to leave again. As always, CSI is owned by it’s producers and writers, not me.


A million and a half things were running through Sara's mind as she threw her belongs into her case.

Everything from - WHO DOSE HE THINK HE IS to IF HE WANTS ME TO GO THEN I WILL.

Sara originally had come back to burry a friend and, she hoped, get things right with Gil.

Sara helped with an old case, at the close of it she and Gil had a talk, or was it his way of telling her that he was no longer interested in a relationship.

Sara was confused, she knew Gil was going through a rough time, Warrick had been murdered.

Gil took it hard, especially after seeing the disc and hearing him tell the lady that he would have picked Gil to be his father.

But Sara was hurting too, why could Gil not see it.

"I asked him to come away with me and he put the lab ahead of me. It is not going to happen again, he always puts everything ahead of US. Well if that is the way he wants it then there is no US," Sara said tears falling.

She had intended to stay a little longer, try to make things work, but she couldn't, how could she stay when she knew he felt the way he did. Gilbert Grissom had messed with her mind for the last time.

Gil was sitting at his desk, it finally dawned on him what he had said and how Sara could have misunderstood it.

Why did he say what he did, how could he do this to her?

He didn't want Sara to go, why could he not just tell her, that all he wanted was for her to stay, and for them to be together.

Was his job more important then her?

No, suddenly everything was clear, nothing was more important then Sara, not the job, not the lab, nothing.

He didn't want this life any longer.

Gil had started out as a CSI to make a difference, but he was not. The raping and killing and the drugs, no matter what he did they never stopped, they never slowed down, and now Warrick was gone, killed by a corrupt cop.

Gil couldn't take it any longer, he knew where he needed to be and he was going to be there.

Sara had called a cab, got into it and headed for the airport, she loved Gil, but did he love her, did he need her as badly as she needed him?

Sara was not sure how she was going to do it but she had to make a new life.

Gil called the house, no answer. He knew Sara may have left for the airport and he was NOT going to let her go.

He called the airport, confirmed Sara had a flight out, he had ½ hour. Gil went to his car and took off for the airport.

With the help of a police escort, provided by Jim, he was there is 15 minutes.

He left his car in the NO PARKING zone, Jim took care of that too.

He ran into the terminal, he glanced at the clock he had 10 minutes to get to her.

Dodging this way and that he seen the gate he was looking for - 5 minutes.

FLIGHT 234 NOW BOARDING FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS he heard.

FLIGHT 234 NOW BOARDING ROWS 1 THROUGH 4.

He could not see her, "Please don't let her get on yet."

Then he seen her, standing in line to board.

He walked up beside her, "Where are you going?"

"Away," she said,"

"Not without me," he told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sara," he said, "Don't leave. Not yet anyway."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I can't go with you if I don't have anything to wear," he told her handing her two tickets for the Alaskan Cruse she had always wanted to take.

"The cruse is for two weeks," Sara said sarcastically, "Do you think you can keep yourself away from the lab that long." Sara was hurt and she was going to make sure that Gil knew it.

"We need some alone time," Gil said, "to work things out. I need time to fix the mess I made of us."

He looked at Sara's face hoping for some sort of a sign, "That is if you want me."

"Last call Miss," the lady boarding the passengers said, "Will you be boarding?"

Sara looked at Gil, "No, I am going to Alaska."

Gil and Sara settled into their suite on the ship, there was a ton and a half of things to do but neither of them participated in any of them.

Neither of them went to the bed, they both knew that they would end up in each others arms, they both knew they wanted each other in that special way, but the both knew that there were other things that needed to be taken care of first.

They talked - they sat on the sofa and talked, they walked around the deck and talked. Every little hurt, every little fear was brought out into the open, nothing was left unsaid.

Sara looked at Gil and smiled, "I never realized I had so much built up that I needed to tell you."

Gil smiled and touched her face, "Me either. But there is one thing more I need to tell you, I love you. You are all that is important to me. I want to be with you and I don't care where we are as long as we are together."

Sara kissed Gil, "There is one more thing we need to talk about." Gil looked at her, "When." Sara smiled, "As soon as we get back to Vegas." Gil and Sara both knew she was talking about his marriage proposal.

Gil handed Sara the forms they had filled out shortly after he had asked her the first time, "Why wait?" Sara smiled, leave it to Gil to think of everything.

"I see no need to," She said. Gil nodded toward the closet, Sara gave him a funny look and walked to the closet, hanging inside was a beautiful light blue dress.

"Shower and dress," he said, "I'll meet you in the captains office." Gil grabbed a garment bag and left.

Sara giggled as she headed for the shower, "Leave it to Gil to think of everything."

Sara walked into the office, Gil had changed into a suit. "We have a few forms to fill out, Miss Sidle," the captain said, "Then we are done and things are ready in the chapel."

Sara wondered just how far in advance had he planned this?

Gil smiled, "I had intended to do this after we talked at the house, I did not expect to have to chase you down at the airport."

Gil had arranged everything.

After a brief ceremony Gil and Sara had dinner together in one of the restaurants.

"When?" Sara asked. "When I was packing," Gil said smiling.

Gil and Sara walked to their room, they had made love many times, but this would be the first time as man and wife.

Sara couldn't help the light moan that escaped her mouth when Gil began kissing her neck.

Sara smiled as she slipped of her dress, bra and panties. She stood totally naked before her husband.

"Beautiful," Gil said, "You are so beautiful."

"I think you are way to overdressed," Sara said.

Gil smiled and undressed then he eased her to the bed.

Gil took her left nipple into his mouth, while continuing to massage the right with his hand. Sara let out a groan of satisfaction.

When he was thoroughly satisfied with his work, he switched to her right breast.

Gil's hands came to her knee pushed her legs apart. He could feel the heat radiating off her sex and knew he had to taste her and soon. He slowly swiped his tongue across her womanhood, from one end of her slit to the other.

Sara thought she would come from that sensation alone. Gil swiped his tongue a few more times, before placing a kiss on her throbbing clit. He then lightly sucked on it, and Sara couldn't contain herself anymore. Gil felt her hips buck at the sensation of her orgasm and he lapped up all of her juices.

"Oh Gil" Sara said coming down from her high. Gil didn't respond instead he thrust his tongue into Sara's dripping wet opening. Both hands went up to massage her breast while his tongue continued its assault.

"Gil," Sara said in between gasp of breaths.

He moved his left hand from her breast and slowly inserted one finger into Sara. That one finger and one kissed placed on her clit had Sara screaming Gil's name all over again.

He waited until her orgasm was over before removing his finger, and slowly sucking all of Sara's juices off of it.

Gil then crawled up Sara's body and kissed her.

Sara pushed him to the bed then straddled him. She positioned her entrance at the tip of his manhood and slowly she let him enter her.

Neither Gil and Sara couldn't stop their groans at finally being connected with one another.

Once Sara had taken all of Gil in, she slowly began rocking back and forth.

The pace they were keeping was excruciatingly slow, but neither were in a hurry.

One of Gil's hand left her hips and began playing with her breast. This new sensation, and the sensation of Gil being inside her, caused Sara to loose herself again. She threw her head back and let her orgasm take her over.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Gil sped up a little more and angled his hips. At the new angle Gil was able to hit Sara's G-spot every time he thrust into her.

Gil could feel Sara's womanhood clenching around his manhood and knew she wouldn't last much longer.

With a few more well timed thrust, and Sara's womanhood milking him, Gil's orgasm took over.

Sara fell forward, Gil wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the bed. Sara nestled close to him and slept.

The remainder of the cruise turned into a beautiful honeymoon.

The End


End file.
